Ken Masters
Ken Masters (ケン・マスターズ Ken Masutāzu) is the deuteragonist of the Street Fighter series, first appearing in the original Street Fighter. Similar to his friend Ryu, Ken's goal is to test his power against many different fighters and strives to become stronger, but holds more restraint due to not wanting to jeopardize his family life. Background Ken is the son of a wealthy hotel tycoon. at age twelve, his father sent Ken off to train with his long-time friend, Gouken - a martial-arts master. Ken's father did not want his son becoming spoiled by fine living, as he did not intend to stop providing for his son, Mr. Master senior, decided that having Gouken train him would give him the perspective to not let wealth go to his head. Gouken had recently adopted a son Ryu and when Ken arrived for training, Gouken decided to train both boys together. Though Ken saw the training as a chore he dealt with the situation by pulling pranks on Ryu. As time went on Ken and Ryu developed a rivalry interwoven with friendship, each trying to beat the other but with their training binding them, still a healthy respect for each-other and strong friendship. By age twenty-three Gouken considered both boys' training complete. When Ken returned home he put his skills to the test by competing in several Martial-Arts Tournaments. Ken was not in the first Street Fighter Tournament as he was competing in smaller ones for part of it, and meeting his future wife Eliza for the rest of it. Ken would return to Gouken later that year to find him dead, murdered by the villain Akuma. Ken tried to find Ryu to tell him but Ryu was in seclusion and did not appear until the next Tournament. Ken informed Ryu of Gouken's murder, a fact which only Ryu coped with trough the competition. When Ryu had entered the Tournament, Ken entered to compete with his friend - This would be his appearance in Street Fighter II. If Ryu wins perfectly, Akuma will show up as the last boss for Ryu. Official details are sketchy due to wanting to accommodate player choice/accomplishment, but recaps of events in future games seem to imply that Ken won against Ryu in the Tournament proper, though as Akuma is not a official entry, there is still room for their confrontation. Ken has re-entered in each subsequent Tournament due to the impression he made in the second one. Though his life has been high maintenance in-between, learning to manage his father's business, marriage to Eliza, wanting to be there for Eliza during pregnancy. Personality Conceptually Ken was set to be the more flippant version of Ryu. He has the same training but is more emotional and motivated by a desire for fun over a desire for self-improvement. Where Ryu fights to be a great warrior out of a sense of pride, Ken fights for the joy of bragging rights. Ken takes him training seriously but never at the cost of fun; Even the few times Ken has devoted himself to fighting out of revenge or honor he will never fight at the actual cost of fun, rather he simply prioritizes fun over duty, but other concepts like revenge or justice trump fun for fun's sake. Gallery Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in the first Street Fighter game.png|Ken Masters as he appears in the first Street Fighter game Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter 2.png|Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter 2 ken-pxz-big.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Street Fighter - Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter III Third Strike Online Edition.png|Ken Masters as he appears in Street Fighter III Third Strike Online Edition Ken sf4x-ken.jpg char_5532.jpg|Ken Masters as seen in the cartoon version of Street Fighter II ken-nxc-big.jpg ken-ssfiv.jpg File:Sf4charselectken.png Kenclean.png|''Street Fighter V'' appearance. Sf2-s3.jpg Navigation Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Outright Category:Chi Masters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successful Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Athletic Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Nurturer Category:Extravagant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Selfless Category:Related to Villain Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Misguided Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Reactionary Category:Independent Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mischievous Category:Wrathful Category:Classic Heroes Category:Loyal